


Heart’s Melody ✹ Union of Romance

by seabunnies



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabunnies/pseuds/seabunnies
Summary: The Rhythm Link idol leaders decide to work together for a joint live with their units, themed around the concept of love and marriage. Rei assigns Adonis and Koga to be the faces of the live, and while Koga initially isn't that enthusiastic about it, he notices how oddly into it Adonis is....The units of Rhythm Link performs a wedding-esque themed joint live in honor of the June Bride tradition, written in an Ensemble Stars!! story format (like in the wiki).
Relationships: Hasumi Keito & Sakuma Rei & Tomoya Mashiro, Kiryuu Kurou/Nito Nazuna, Mashiro Tomoya/Tenma Mitsuru, Oogami Kouga/Otogari Adonis, Rhythm Link (Ensemble Stars!!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Heart’s Melody ✹ Union of Romance

**Author's Note:**

> stuff to note b4 reading:  
> \- this fic is very experimental! i had this idea for awhile now and initially, i wanted to write it like normal fic but since this idea felt like an Enstars story, i decided to try writing it like how it is formatted in the Enstars wiki
> 
> \- while the story will mostly focus on adkg, the story will switch to different povs between the rhylink units sometimes
> 
> \- aside from adokoga, (established) kuronazu, and mitsutomo, there's probably going to be more pairs in the future, but i have yet to establish what yet so djfghdkf
> 
> \- this fic takes place before the main story of the (!!) story, if youre wondering
> 
> \- this fic is best viewed on the desktop, but i think (and checked) that it's also probably ok on mobile too? i did my best to not make it look bad and hard to read!
> 
> \- pls dont come for me for not updating my other fics yet theyre already being written i just dont have a lot of time to write and this was fairly easy to write down (minus the formatting part)--

**✹** **✹**

**Heart’s Melody ✹ Union of Romance**

**Season:** Spring (春)

Prologue

**Location:** Staff Kitchen  
Late spring, morning

* * *

* * *

|    


………….  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

|    


...Adonis?  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

|    


…?

Ah, Oogami. Good morning. Have you eaten breakfast?  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

|    


Mornin’ Adonis. I ate already, so don’t worry.

Ya don’t seem t’good though. Spacin’ out and all...

Is somethin’ up?  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

|    


It’s not much, Oogami. I assure you.

There is just a lot on my mind lately, mostly about all the upcoming work we’re having.

I’m assigned to some modelling jobs for an up and coming idols’ magazine, and I’ll also be part of a commercial that advertises a well-known soap brand.

Naturally, I want to do my best in those jobs. Whenever I could, I try to practice on what pose I would do for the modelling job, and how to properly convey the words from the script given to me for the commercial.

It’s been difficult honestly, trying to figure out how I want to properly execute them.

Not to mention, we have a scheduled Live coming soon. I wonder what Sakuma-senpai plans to do about it.  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

| 

Hmm, I hear ya, Adonis. But ya gotta stop carrying all that burden on yer own, ya know?

We’re partners now, so we gotta rely on each other! If ya need help figurin’ out on how to do this and that, let me.  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

|    


Ah...you are right, Oogami. I apologize for not coming to you for help earlier.

  


You are a great friend and my reliable partner, after all.  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

| 

Yeah, of course!

If there’s anythin’ ya need, I’m here for ya…~  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

| 

I’m glad I have someone like you, Oogami.

Speaking of which, what brings you here…? You said you have eaten already, so you must be here to tell me something.  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

| 

Oh, right!

Urgh...the vampire bastard is callin’ for us. Well, I got the news from Hakaze...senpai sayin’ we gotta meet up around 11 o’clock AM in the trainin’ room.

Guessin’ it’s got somethin’ to do with UNDEAD, huh? Betcha it’s gotta do with our upcoming live!  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

| 

I believe so. It’s quite a while since we have done a live together, huh?

Our usual work has been meet and greets or TV performances, so having a live after so long is very refreshing.

Either way, I’m excited for it.  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

| 

Yeah! My excitement too is totally off the roof!

UNDEAD...makin’ a strong comeback to the stage after so long…

Our songs will totally blaze through the crowd! Watch out, world! UNDEAD’s totally rockin’ songs will come bitin’ back at ya!

  
  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

| 

…………. ♪ ♪  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

| 

Heh. Are ya feelin’ too, Adonis?  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

| 

Of course. I can’t wait to sing on stage with UNDEAD again, after all.

Being with you all, even you, makes me happy.  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

| 

Eh?! Don’t say it like that! Yer makin’ me blush...  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

| 

Oh...uh, well, I apologize.  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

| 

No! Ya don’t need to apologize for that…!

Whatever...but, er... I’m glad to hear that from ya, Adonis.

Together on stage, UNDEAD is unstoppable after all!

Anyway, I gotta go! It’s almost time for me to walk Leon around. Ya wanna come with?  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

| 

...No, I’m okay. I have some matters to attend to.

And I assure you, Oogami, I will be alright. This has nothing to do with the work I mentioned earlier.

I will see you, during the meeting?  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

| 

If yer sure, Adonis...

I’ll see ya later, then…!  
  
---|---  
  
* * *

|    


See you later, Oogami.

………….

(He’s gone now…)

(Hm...to be honest, there’s more to my problems than simply the continuous work piling up.)

(Ever since Oogami and I have begun working together, I find myself...wanting to be in his company even more.)

(And though we are always together in school, during UNDEAD’s practice sessions, and we even eat together during most mealtimes, the time we spend doesn’t feel enough…)

(Even if I said no to him just now, I…)

(………….)

(I...feel like I might be bothering him if I try to spend more time with him, maybe. But it should be okay because we are partners, right…? I know that myself, but...)

(I don’t think that’s it...)

(What...is this feeling, I wonder…?)  
  
---|---  
  
**✹** **✹**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope u enjoyed! kudos and comments are very appreciated!!
> 
> u can also find me on twitter @rhythmlinkP


End file.
